The Lights are Turned Down Low
by I Cant Imagine
Summary: Okay all, this is just the start of an Idea. I need encouragement, so please review like or comment and I will continue. This is my first fanfic, please be kind. This eventually will be rated M. Oh this is also Lindsey Shaw / Shay Mitchell story.
1. Chapter 1

She was so hot, watching her move and glide across the studio dance floor was getting me more hot and bothered that I had ever been before. Shay wanted to do lunch and had asked me to meet her at her dance studio where she has a session twice a week. She really is amazing, I mean between the 25 episodes she films a year, all the interviews everyone always wants her to do it really is amazing she has time to dance and spend so much time with her friends. I mean she is one AH-MAZING dancer, I almost felt embarrassed watching her body move, and it was so erotic. Like I said I have never been so turned on in my life. I shake the thoughts out of my head because I notice she is dancing toward me and I have to do everything to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor, and to rip my eyes away from her hips. She starts lip syncing the words of the song to me, and smiling and she curls her fingers asking me to come dance with her. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' I can't dance! I'll make a fool of myself, but she is relentless even after shaking my head no to her request she comes closer.

She yanks on my arm and says, "come on Linds, dance with me" she smirks knowing how uncomfortable I am with the prospect of dancing and finally yanks me off my chair, pulls me in front of her and faces me towards the mirror so I can see her standing behind me. She whispers in my ear, "don't worry I teach you how". My stomach starts doing acrobatics and I turn white because all the blood I have is rushing below the equator. I nod hesitantly and she grabs my waist and starts helping my body move, now I start to focus, I need to prove to her that I can be sexy too. She gets closer behind me, so now I can feel her chest rising and falling against my back and for a second I stop and we make eye contact in the mirror, she pulls me closer and moves my hips into her pelvis and starts moving side to side. I feel her breath on my neck and I know she senses something is off with me because my eyes roll back into my head and my breathing becomes labored. Her hands move down past my waist and now are grabbing my upper thighs making me grind back into her.


	2. Chapter 2

She starts rubbing her hands on my thighs and now I know she knows what she is doing to me. The sexual tension inside of me is building up like a rocket ready for takeoff and I am about to turn around and taker her up against a wall right then and there. Just as I am about to stomach the courage to show her what she is doing to me, we hear the door open and someone calling and we jump back away from each other, "Shay are you in here? I just wanted to know what song you wanted to do choreography to next week." At this point I am pretty sure you can see my heart pounding through my shirt….'that was so intense'. I look at her, and she starts walking towards the voice and says, "I really have been vibing Jessie J's do it like a dude." The choreographer says, "Great I love that song, it's going to be hot". 'That's for sure 'is all I can think to myself as I start trying to get my heart rate to go back down and straighten out my clothing. The choreographer leaves and Shay walks back towards me with a sweet smile on her face and ask "are you ready for lunch?" I reply with a head nod and a "yep, I'm starving".

We walk out of the building and towards my car, a brand new Black Lexus LS460, I unlock it and we both jump in. Immediately her hands fly to the stereo to gain control and my natural instincts kick in and I slap her hand away from the stereo and shake my head slowly. I say "okay you're new to this being my "co-pilot" in my car thing so I will give you a break" a look of shock travels across Shays face "so here are the rules, first no one ever touches my radio or changes a song except for me, second if we are eating inside of the car you have to feed me so I can pay full attention to the road and third you have to sing along to every song you know that comes on." I can see her start to smile, she thinks I am kidding, but I am absolutely not. I say "do you think I am kidding?" she nods her head and I smile, "I really am being serious, I have found that these rules make the car ride most enjoyable, so please follow my rules." She agrees and we start to drive. I plug in my phone and start playing an old favorite band of mine Something Corporate and she starts singing along, this makes me smile. I am a little in shock because they are pretty old and not very popular.

We arrive at a little bistro in L.A and get out of the car; I walk up to the hostess and tell her my name and what time my reservation is for. The hostess leads us to the back corner of the restaurant, it is a little secluded and maybe even romantic and I start to panic. My intention wasn't to make this romantic I just wanted to spend time with Shay talking and hanging out, what if she thinks I'm doing this on purpose, especially after that moment we had in the dance studio. We sit and my mind starts reeling, I get very quiet and start flipping through the menu frantically trying to avoid eye contact with the girl across from me. Shay clears her throat and I lower the menu so I can see what she is doing. She is staring at me amusedly. "What?" I say and she says " you seem a little on edge today" and I say " I am just really hungry" right then our feet accidentally touch but she doesn't move away like anyone would normally do she leaves her foot touching mine almost comfortable with the closeness. This is not helping me to act normal, I can't handle her being that close, so I excuse myself and head for the bathroom.

I push the bathroom stall door open and quickly lock the door behind me; I need to regain my composure. Why am I freaking out about Shay being so close to me? I mean we have kissed on set multiple times, but I guess that's when I started noticing how smooth her skin was, and how shiny and perfect her hair is. I know that I thought of Shay as more than a friend, I mean friends don't notice how other friends clothes fit on their bodies or how when she wears that white v neck you can see what kind of bra she is wearing and I can see just enough cleavage to drive me wild. These are not friendly thoughts, no not at all. I sit down and decide that I am not going to define what I feel, or why I feel it, it's too confusing to think about. I am just going to be myself and see what happens, this could just be how Shay is with everyone, I know she is pretty touchy feely with Ashley, so maybe this is her trying to become better friends with me. I resolve my nerves and head back out.

I walk up right when the waitress is taking Shays order, I sit down and order a club sandwich and the waitress leaves. Shay smiles at me as I sit down and she starts asking me about what I plan on doing after the cast party on Saturday. "I really don't know I usually just go home after these things" she laughs and asks "well why you don't come to the club with me, Ashley and Michaela my roommate?" I consider it and respond quickly with a "sure, that sounds like fun" because let's face it I could never turn down spending more time with Shay, even if it was probably in a noisy testosterone filled club. Our food comes and we eat and make small talk about our favorite music and how much we both enjoy going to concerts. Finally I remember she was singing along with me in the car to Something Corporate and I ask, hey how did you know that song in the car that I was playing" and her eyes light up and she responds "Something Corporate is amazing, they write lyrics that literally narrate my life." And I know right then that I am in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**This Chapter will be written in Shay's Point of View. The past 2 chapters were all Lindsey's POV. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3_**

SPOV:

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face, I mean I usually smile when waking up but today I was extra smiley, today I had lunch with Lindsey. I had asked her to go to lunch with me yesterday on set after we had finished filming all of our scenes for the episode. I had wanted to ask her to hang out for awhile but I never had a good time to, but after yesterday's kissing scene I knew I needed to spend more time with this girl. Our kissing scenes were usually hot but I wrote it off as just the "on-set chemistry" our characters had. But yesterday, yesterday's kiss was amazing, when she kissed me I got lost. It didn't feel like Paige kissing Emily anymore, it felt like it was Lindsey kissing Shay and I did NOT want it to stop. I tried my hardest to memorize the way she smelled, how her soft lips felt against mine, the way she clung to my shirt to pull me closer and how she always would slip a little tongue in to graze my lip. I wanted more of that so that is when I decided to ask her to hang out. I caught her heading out to her trailer yesterday and asked her if she would like to go to lunch with me, she said she could only if we did lunch before 2. I knew I had a session with my dance studio choreographer until noon so I suggested she meet me at the Studio and we would go from there. She agreed and our plan was set.

The morning of our lunch "date" I couldn't help but keep replaying that kiss we had on set during our scenes yesterday over and over in my head, and by the time I needed a shower, I needed a cold one. I hopped out of the shower stuck on some Nike spandex, a sports bra and a tank top that basically had no sides to it. I wasn't messing around I wanted to look hot and I wanted Lindsey to notice how hot I looked. I slipped on my Nike Free's and headed out the door, hopped in my car and was to the dance studio in no time. We have been practicing choreography to the song, Love Song by Rihanna for the last week and this was our final session perfecting my choreography for this song. I liked dancing to this song, it was super sexy and sensual and I was excited to dance it in front of Lindsey. After about an hour of perfecting the dance Lindsey shows up, right on time. I had wanted her to show up a little before the end of my studio session so she could see me dance. She took a seat in the corner of the studio behind where I was dancing but I could see her if I looked in the mirror.

The music started and I started my choreography, I came to the part in the song where I whipped my hair around and dropped my body low to the ground spreading my knees apart, I looked at Lindsey as I did it and she was staring at me in the mirror, eyes glued to my hips and I knew I had her attention. I finished off the dance and started moving towards Lindsey, lip syncing and moving to the music, and I asked her to come dance with me. She silently protested, I knew she would because she felt uncomfortable. But I refused to give up I pulled her up and dragged her on to the floor with me. I placed her right in front of me and faced her towards the mirror, I could feel her tenseness and whispered in her ear, "don't worry I'll teach you" she nods and lets me grab her waist and I start moving her body for her. I can smell her perfume and feel her oblique's flex against my hands as we move and I start to get caught up in the moment. I pull her closer until her ass is against my pelvis; I start to move slower and more carefully. My hands move to her thighs and I push her harder against my body, and she lets me. Everything disappears around us and I feel like we are the only people in the world dancing slowly, I get more brave and start caressing her thighs. Just then I'm snapped back into reality when I hear my choreographer, Tim's, voice calling for me. I quickly jump back from Lindsey and she does the same and I hurry over towards the voice. I finish the conversation with Tim and go back to Lindsey, this is the first time I have looked her over fully, She is wearing tight black leather pants, a white scoop neck t-shirt, low enough so I can see the top of her black bra if she leans over just right, with a long necklace and leopard high tops. Those pants are doing her all kinds of favors and I can't help but smile as I drink her in. To avoid any awkwardness after that moment we just shared on the dance floor I quickly ask, " you ready to head to lunch?" she nods her head still looking like she is in a daze and says, "yep I'm starving".

As we walk to her car she doesn't say much, she unlocks it and we both hop in. I quickly reach towards the stereo to change it to my favorite station and I am surprised with a slap to my hands. I look up at Lindsey to see what in the hell she is doing smacking me and she is just shaking her head in disappointment. The next thing that comes out of her mouth is, "okay you're new to this being my "co-pilot" in my car thing so I will give you a break" I can't believe what I am hearing and the she continues "so here are the rules, first no one ever touches my radio or changes a song except for me, second if we are eating inside of the car you have to feed me so I can pay full attention to the road and third you have to sing along to every song you know that comes on." I start to smile as I think about how ridiculously cute Lindsey's rules are. She starts to scold me for looking amused and says, "I really am being serious, I have found that these rules make the car ride most enjoyable, so please follow my rules." I laugh haphazardly in agreement to her bizarre rules and she plugs in her phone and starts to play a familiar tune. Instantly I start singing along remembering the words only as they come out of my mouth, like my mouth has no choice but to sing along. She is singing with me, and in that moment I am happy that Lindsey has this ridiculous rule of singing along to songs we know. We drive never saying a word but just singing along to the song.

We arrive at the Bistro in L.A. that Lindsey wanted to go to, she walks up to the waitress and smiles that million dollar smile and says, "Lindsey Shaw reservation for 12:30" and I am impressed that she took the effort to make a reservation considering I am the one who asked her to lunch. The hostess leads us back to the table, and I am glad we are kind of separated from the rest of the people in the restaurant; Lindsey is still really quiet and hasn't said a word towards me since the car ride. We sit down and I start looking at the menu, I am pretty open when it comes to food so I make a decision swiftly and look up to see what Lindsey is doing. She is holding the menu up, so she is covering her face, I can see the muscles in her arms are tense and so I clear my throat to get her attention. She drops the menu down and looks at me inquisitively and says, "What?" and I reply with, "you seem a little on edge today" smirking because I know she is acting like this because of how I was grinding on her earlier. She just shrugs her shoulders and explains that she is just really hungry". I let her off the hook and she goes back to browsing the menu, that's when I decide to play with her just a little bit more. I slide my foot between her feet under the table and just leave it there. I can tell she notices because instantly she drops her menu and excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

While she is in the bathroom, I start to think about why I am flirting with her, and why she is reacting the way she does when I touch her. 'Does she like me?', 'does she know that I am purposely flirting with her?', 'why am I flirting with her?'. I know the answer to my last question, I want her, no, I need her in my life. I am addicted to having her around me and I need her to stay around me even if it is just as a friend, but that's not what I really want, I want her lips on me and her fingers playing with my…."Mam?" I am pulled out of my inappropriate thoughts by the waitress greeting me ready to take my order, I ask for the Caesar salad and notice Lindsey coming out of the bathroom looking a little more at ease than when she went in. She sits down smiles at the waitress and orders a sandwich and the turns her attention back to me and strikes up a conversation about my favorite music. We talk about all the concerts we have been to in the last few months and about the best concerts we have ever been to. She starts to tell me about her favorite bands and that's when she asks me about the band we were listening to in the car, Something Corporate. I explain to her how it's one of my all time favorite bands and she looks almost overjoyed with my response, I am pleased that we have similar taste in music. The awkwardness and tenseness between us, quickly leaves and we finish our food. The waitress comes and asks us how are food was and sets down the check between us. I start to reach for it wanting to treat Lindsey because I had asked her to lunch but she is too fast and grabs it out from underneath my hand. I protest stating, "But I asked you to hang out with me" she just smiles and shakes her head and slips her card into the folder with the bill. I act upset but am secretly smiling knowing that she is paying for me and to me that means she likes me, and I let myself believe that.

We walk out of the restaurant and she holds the door open for me, just another reassurance that my flirting is working. We walk back to her car and this time I don't dare touch the radio. We drive back to the studio in comfortable silence and she pulls up next to my car. I start to open the door and she grabs my arm, which sends electricity pulsing down to between my legs and she smiles looks into my eyes and says, "Hey, I had a great time today. I am really looking forward to going to the club with you, Ashley and Michaela Saturday night" I smile back and words the words I was planning on responding with get stuck in my throat and instead I make an awkward high pitched "uh-huh" and scramble out the door. I watch her drive away, and replay the events of today in my head. I get in my car, plug in my phone to the stereo and belt out the Something Corporate all the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys I really appreciate all the views the story is getting (700 in 2 days!) but I really would appreciate the feedback. So if you can review please do! If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please leave a comment. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 4:_**

**Shay's POV:**

I got home around 3:30pm and decided to watch a movie. Since I don't have a lot of spare time to watch them it's a treat when I get to cuddle up on the couch with a soft blanket and relax and forget the world for a few hours. I click on the TV and head to the pay per view section of the T.V. channels. I start browsing and decide on _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_, one of my all-time favorite movies. About 15 minutes into the movie I start to realize just how tired I am and my eyelids become extremely heavy and before I know it I am being carried off into a dream.

I'm in my trailer rehearsing my lines when I hear a knock on my trailer door, I open it to find Lindsey standing there with her hands stuffed in her pockets looking down. As I begin to speak to say hello she looks at me, her eyes bore through my soul and the next thing I know she is pushing me into the trailer. She keeps pushing me backwards until we are up against a wall, she gets so close so our lips are almost touching, at this point I am yearning to feel her soft lips against mine, she averts her lips so they are nearly touching my earlobe and I can feel her hot breath in my ear. She whispers, "I can't take it" and instantly her lips are pressed feverishly against mine. Her hands grasp at my sides pulling me impossibly close. I move my hands down to her sides feeling her lean abdominal muscles through her thin shirt. I feel a puddle forming in between my legs. She intertwines us so her thigh is pushing up against my center and I moan into her mouth but the just encourages her to push harder. That is when I lose control, my hands go from feeling her muscles on top of her shirt to snaking my hands underneath her shirt. She feels so good, her skin so smooth, and I can trace the outline of her abs with my fingers. Lindsey becomes ravenous when she feels me do this and turns us around so she is the one against the wall. Her hands fall to my ass and she lifts me up taking me in the direction of the couch, she lays me down gently, but she doesn't lay on top of me. Instead she straddles my waist and lets me watch as she pulls her shirt over her head. 'Oh lord' runs through my mind, her body is so sexy, I stare at her breasts covered by a black lace bra. Her cleavage, oh for the love of everything good, her cleavage is amazing and I lean forward to kiss her porcelain skin just underneath her bra. Right as I kiss her skin she reaches behind her and unhooks the bra that is hiding her from me. I look at her for permission before I help pull the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms. I start to see the swell of her breasts and then she moans and the tune to Mr. Saxobeat comes out of her mouth. I am so confused, and that is when I am pulled out of my dream to my ringtone (Mr. Saxobeat) and my phone buzzing next to my head.

"Damn it!" I pick up my phone and throw it across the room in frustration. I put my arm over my eyes trying to will myself back to sleep, back to my trailer back to Lindsey straddled on top of me nearly topless. But I can't go back, so I dwell on the dream my imagination gifted me and my hand starts to travel down to the hem of my shirt. I lift it up past my bra and start caressing my stomach slowly, I can see my nipples rise underneath my sports bra as I create goose bumps on my abdomen. I start to rub them and pinch them through the fabric, now I have a puddle in between my legs and I have a need to release my sexual frustration. I thread my hand down underneath my Nike spandex and I feel the slick warmness of my own wetness. I easily slide my fingers in between my lips and start to flick the tip of my clit slowly, sending feelings of arousal through my core. I squeeze my eyes shut and imagine its Lindsey teasing the tip of my clit, pushing the flat of her index finger against it only to pull away slowly letting the skin of my clit pull off her finger millimeter by millimeter. I push up my sports bra and let my free hand pinch and roll my erect nub, I bite my lip to suppress a moan. I start to rub my clit harder and faster, I dip lower and push my finger into my entrance and back out letting my warm finger push and pull until finally, I feel the warmth coursing through my body and I explode with euphoria climaxing harder than I have ever made myself orgasm ever before. I rub myself slowly now helping my heart rate slow down to a semi-normal pace. I pull my hand out and look at my glistening fingers. I wipe them on my shirt and close my eyes until I drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
